Whiskeyjack
Whiskeyjack (orig. Whiskeyjack) je bývalý veliteľ 2. armády Malazskej ríše, neskôr seržant 9. oddielu Paličov mostov. 'Poznávacie znamenia: '''tmavosivé oči; zjazvená tvár; spálenina na ľavom líci, minimálne istý čas nosil bradu a fúzy Veliteľ Za cisára Kellanveda bol veliteľom Paličov mostov, jeho elitného 3. pluku. Zúčastnil sa vojny o Sedmiměstí, bol pri dobytí Arénu, prešiel svätou púšťou Raraku, Pan´potsunom, Nathilogom. Bol svedkom desivých udalostí okolo Dassema Ultora pri ťažení v Sedmiměstí, keď sa do udalostí zaplietli bohovia, a aké to malo následky. Zanechalo to na ňom hlboké a trvalé stopy. Štval so svojou siedmou stotinou na Pan´potsunských pustinách Rýchleho Bena s celou kabalou mágov Sedmiměstí, ktorý ten hon vtedy prežil ako jediný. Neskôr sa Ben pridal k nemu a Malazskej ríši. V 1154. roku spánku Ohnice bol pri svojej návšteve v Posměvákovej pevnosti (pravdepodobne bol v meste regrutovať čerstvé posily) očitým svedkom nepokojov, ktoré vypukli v meste Malaz a zúčastnil sa slovnej prestrelky s Laseen (tá v tom čase už bola po vražde cisára na čele Ríše; vtedy sa to však ešte oficiálne nevedelo, hoci on ju už podozrieval). Seržant Po nástupe Laseen na trón bol degradovaný na seržanta 9. čaty a Paliči mostov dostávali tie najnebezpečnejšie bojové úlohy v prvej línii. Zároveň bola jeho minulosť ako veliteľa pluku kompletne vymazaná zo záznamov. Počas obliehania Dřevnova (roky 1160-1163 spánku Ohnice) dostali rozkaz podmínovať hradby. 3 roky kopali 5 tunelov v skalnatej moréne. Počas útoku na mesto a jeho úspešného dobytia v roku 1163 spánku Ohnice došlo v štyroch z nich k úplnému závalu. Z 1400 Paličov mostov ich prežilo 30 - 35. On sám bol so svojou čatou v piatom tuneli a podarilo sa im vyhrabať; z 15 jej členov prežilo 7. Bolo mu čoraz viac jasné, že niekto sa snaží postupne zlikvidovať všetkých, ktorí boli verní cisárovi. Preto spolu so svojimi priateľmi a druhmi podnikali určité opatrenia, odmietali však priamo zradiť Malazskú ríšu. Uzatvoril dohodu s mágom Pačesom, ktorý bol nepriateľom velemága cisárovny Tayschrenna a cítil, že mu ide o život. Pačes v deň víťazného útoku na Dřevnov utrpel smrteľné zranenie a jeho duša bola za prítomnosti členov jeho 9. čaty 2. armády (Rýchly Ben, Kalam a Líto) a čarodejnice Besany presunutá do drevenej bábky. Rituál vykonáva Rýchly Ben, bábka je nakoniec zverená Besane. Tá sa k "spiklencom" na základe informácií a práve zažitých udalostí (útok, ktorý takmer zničil Paličov mostov, zabil jej milenca a smrteľne zranil Pačesa, a bol zrejme tajne zosnovaný s Tayschrennovou pomocou) pridáva. On sám z tej dohody veľmi dobrý pocit ale nemá, tuší problémy. Ešte v deň bitky o Dřevnov dostávajú nové rozkazy - presunúť sa k ďalšiemu legendárnemu mestu Darúdžhistán. Pre ostatných z čaty je to iba ďalší dôkaz, že ich ženú na smrť. On mal rovnaký pocit: niekto v Ríši si želal mať Paličov mostov mŕtvych... napriek tomu nesúhlasí s presvedčením Kalama, že cisárstvo dnes zabíja starú gardu, každého, kto ešte zostal verný cisárovej pamiatke. Podľa jeho názoru aj tak umierajú sami; vo vojsku už cisárovo meno pozná iba Dujek a aj tak na tom nikomu nezáleží; veď cisár je mŕtvy. Rýchly Ben má v tomto smere plán, ktorý zahŕňa Pačesa - je to ich "had v diere" a s Kalamom navrhuje "upratať si vo vlastnom dome". Všetci spolu majú plán, ako sa tejto hrozbe postaviť (chcú použiť Pačesa, aby pre nich získal potrebné odpovede); jeho autormi sú predovšetkým Rýchly Ben (ako mozog oddielu) a Kalam (ako jeho zabiják). Whiskeyjack doň chce čiastočne zapojiť i Besanu, ako poistku, keby sa Pačes stal neovládateľným. Uvažuje o tom, že Líto by mohla byť Spár; on, Kalam i Rýchly Ben to považujú za možné, ale sporné - je príliš mladá. Whiskeyjack sa rozhoduje, že ju zatiaľ nechajú na pokoji. Na rozdiel od ostatných ale poznal plný rozsah úlohy, ktorú dostali v Darúdžhistáne. Načasovanie ich hry preto nemohlo byť horšie... Pri stretnutí o pár dní neskôr varuje Besana Whiskeyjacka, Rýchleho Bena, Kalama a Šumaře, že Pačes je podľa nej šialený, pohybuje sa chaosom medzi chodbami a je vďaka tomu zároveň mocnejší a nebezpečnejší. Kalam s Benom ju upokojujú, že to má Rýchly pod kontrolou; Pačes hľadá, kto chce mať Paličov mostov mŕtvych a musí sa preto pohybovať v chodbách tajne a neobvyklými spôsobmi, aby nebol odhalený. Pohyb chaosom je však nebezpečný aj pre ostatných, pretože oslabuje chodby; nemajú však na výber. Ona však chce vedieť, čo majú Paliči mostov v pláne potom a či ju nezaťahujú do spiknutia. Podľa Rýchleho Bena najskôr potrebujú odpovede. Ona má iba chrániť chrbát Pačesovi; priamu odpoveď jej ale nedali. Whiskeyjack ju žiada o dôveru a na oplátku jej prezradia informácie a podozrenia, ktoré majú o Líto. Naverbovali ju pred dvomi rokmi v Itko Kan, za podivných okolností: zahynula tam celá stotina, ktorú roztrhali "psi", pričom sa do toho zapojila cisárovnina pobočníčka Lorn a boli zlikvidovaní takmer všetci svedkovia. Prítomnosť hlavnej lovkyne mágov cisárovnej naznačovala, že sa jednalo o vysokú mágiu. Sú presvedčení, že sa jednalo o "sedem stavačov tieňa" a že Líto sa nejako zaplietla s dómom tieňa. Ten vznikol iba nedávno a má podozrivo intenzívny záujem o Malazskú ríšu (vnímajú súvislosť medzi smrťou Kellanveda a Tanečníka a objavením sa Stínupána a Kotiliona). Whiskeyjack o tom ale nie je presvedčený; chce veriť tomu, že Líto je iba obyčajný skazený človek. Zažil už v dávnej minulosti, keď sa do sveta smrteľníkov začali miešať bohovia a takéto veci sa dajú zniesť iba raz. V hĺbke duše ale už cítil, že sa mýli. Šumař cíti, že sa niečo blízko zlé deje a okamžite všetkých napadne Líto a skrvavený nôž v tme; Paliči ju vyrazia hľadať (Líto sa v tom čase pokúsila zavraždiť kapitálna Parana). Myšlienky ''"Každé rozhodnutie, ktoré urobíš, môže zmeniť svet. Najlepší život je ten, ktorý si bohovia nevšimnú. Ak chceš byť slobodný, zostaň skrytý." (MKP 1)Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Paliči mostov